The Great Smog of London
by HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterScar
Summary: The Weasley's decide to take a stroll though London. They notice the awful state of London and decide to take matters into their own hands. Written for QLFC.


_A/N- This was written for Round 3 of Season 2 of the QLFC. I hope this story is as intellectual as I'm hoping! x_

_Team: Tutshill Tornados_

_Position: Beater 2_

_Prompts:_ _"Do what you want", biting, "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" - Rhyme_

_Word Count: 1,210_

_Short Summary: The Weasley's decide to take a stroll though London. They notice the awful state of London and decide to take matters into their own hands. _

* * *

London; 1952

(The Great Smog)

A mix of black and charcoal smoke encircled the city called London, almost cutting off all sight from the folk who walked by. The greying smog was causing populace to cough and splutter as the vapour travelled into their lungs. Trying to navigate through the tapered cobbled alleys was almost as hard as trying to solve one of those tiny puzzles – damn near impossible.

London had been subjected to the most dreadful weather lately. Tons of people were falling ill daily because of the disastrous conditions. Even a fair few wizards were having trouble fighting off the muggle affliction.

The Weasleys fumbled along a small lane, as they tried to maneuver their way through the dingy smog.

"This weather is very strange, wouldn't you agree, darling?" Septimus Weasley wondered thoughtfully as his wife and sons followed him.

"It is rather ghastly," Cedrella Weasley, neé Black replied taking hold of her youngest Arthur's hand. "Not exactly the best weather for a short stroll, is it?"

"Hm?" Mr. Weasley mumbled, looking back at his spouse. Cedrella gave him a delighted look, laughing silently at his expression.

"I was just saying that it's not the most desirable weather for a stroll," she responded.

Septimus beamed at her, "I believe those sprogs over there would disagree."

A small flock of children sprinted down a narrow path, clearly playing some sort of muggle game, which bemused the Weasleys but enticed them all the same. The child at the front, who seemed to of taken on the role of leader, was chanting the same rhyme over and over again:

_"Baa, baa, black sheep, / Have you any wool?_

_Yes, sir, yes, sir, / Three bags full;_

_One for the master, / And one for the dame, _

_And one for the little boy, / Who lives down the lane"_

"How charming," Mrs. Wealsey replied, as she watched the crowd disappear round the corner, "Although, I don't presume that this forecast is the most suitable for young children to play in."

"Would you rather we cleansed our surroundings a bit?" Septimus asked, scanning the area before pulling out his wand.

"Do what you want, dear. As long as it's beneficial." Cedrella looked disdainfully at the thin layer of coal dust splattered along the small houses.

Septimus raised his wand, looking back at his sons. "Now, you boys remember, muggles are our equals and we should always try and help them out the best we can!" He said, cheerily.

The boys all nodded their heads in unison, although, the older son was the only one who really knew what his father had said, "Of course, father," he replied.

Mr. Weasley turned around, facing the houses._ "Scourgify," _He announced, cleaning almost every little piece of dust up in a 1-mile radius.

The newly cleaned surfaces gleamed as a small amount of twinkling light propelled through the dense clouds. The dire dust had almost completely vanished, causing a passing muggle family to give the Weasleys a suspicious glance.

Whirling around, Septimus grinned at the muggle ménage. The father, who seemed to be leading the group, began to walk slightly faster.

"Ah. How quaint," Mrs. Wealsey verbalised, ignoring the peculiar keeks, "How do you suppose the dust came to be there, Septimus?"

"Well, it has been rather cold lately, and unfortunately for the muggles, they are not able to perform heating charms. I assume that they have had to burn extra coal just to stay warm."

"Yes. That makes sense," She agreed.

The Weasley family continued on their walk through London, all the while, trying, and failing, to fit into the muggle world the best they could. But the Weasley's just seemed to be an oddity among them with their poorly disguised robes and trinkets.

Arthur walked silently next to his parents, holding his mothers hand. He didn't understand the muggles at all but he found them fascinating – well, as fascinating as any two-year old would.

Arthur continued stumbling along the lane before turning to look at his two older brothers, who, unsurprisingly, had begun biting each other.

The oldest son laughed, pushing his brother away from him. "Go away, you brat."

"I'm not brat!"

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! But if I'm a brat, so is Arthur," the brother replied, puffing out his chest.

Mrs. Wealey turned around, making a 'humph' sound. "You are all brats." She shook her head, twisting her face into annoyed expression. She had mastered the look through her years of visiting infuriating relatives, although, she didn't seem to fool her sons.

"Mummy, we know you no mad!" Arthur giggled, giving her a toothy smile.

She faked a look of surprise, before grinning at Arthur, "Ah, you caught me." Letting go of Arthur's hand, Mrs. Wealsey wrapped her arms around him, picking him up.

Arthur giggled, squirming around in her strong grip. "Dada! Help!" He called out, wriggling even more.

Septimus only smiled. "We must learn to face challenges, my boy! Think of this a training exercise!"

Arthur gave him a confused expression. He began to giggle again, fidgeting as his mother pulled him onto her hip.

"Stay there you munchkin." Cedrella began walking again, her family following suit. "Shall we clean up some more, Septimus, darling?" She asked.

"Of course, dear," he answered, bringing out his wand again.

The Weasleys ventured on, travelling through the city.

After only an hour, small sections throughout London seemed to of faced drastic changes. The coal dust that had been carelessly splatted around had disappeared and the surfaces of nearly every house seemed to be sparkling, although, the same could not be said for the sky, which still seemed as murky as ever. But, London did look remarkably better.

"Much better! Making places livable is very useful, wouldn't you agree?"

Septimus smiled fondly at his wife, "Of course, dear! I'm sure the muggles will be pleased!"

oOo

**Could This Be Possible Witchcraft Amongst London?**

**By: James Richardson**

_Twelve suspicious siting's were reported to the police early on Thursday morning, along with five statements mentioning an unusually dressed family- A man and a woman with three young boys._

_Mary Anne Bradley, one these mentioned informers, says, "I don't know exactly what I saw, but I remember seeing a man holding an odd weapon and waving it around. It looked awfully dangerous. All I knew was that I needed to report it. Who knows what the man was holding? I need answers quick. I have three children to worry about!"_

_After these reports were sent into the police station, any folk who had come across these bizarre people were asked to do an interview. _

_Here is a short snippet of one: "He and the lady were wearing black cloaks of some sort. The younglings? They were wearing green ones, I think. They all looked strange. They seemed to be affecting the surroundings… Witchcraft? How do you expect me to know? All I saw was some freakish stick and some abnormal movements. I don't know what they are, alright?"_

_The police working their hardest to try and uncover this disbelieving case. For now, it is advised to stay away from these listed areas:_

_Kensington and Chelsea_

_Islington_

_Lambeth_

_Lewisham_

_Any further notice will be announced soon. Please be careful and sharp-witted. _


End file.
